Viewed from the side, it can be observed that a recumbent person's body attains a posture that is O-shaped from the cranial bones and S-shaped from the cervical vertebrae to the tip of the spine. There is a support pillow that responds to this posture by having adjustable height. (Refer to Patent Document 1 and Utility Model 1) I, Osamu Nakasato, designed a pillow that not only the height but also the width can be adjusted. The pillow is intended to fit any size and shape of head and neck. (Refer to Patent Document 2 and Utility Model 2)
The pillow available to people today is filled with pipe or chaff. They are not resilient and cannot retain their original shape; one side of the pillow becomes dented after some time. A good pillow should keep its mound shape as a person shifts to different sleeping position. Mr. Kiyohisa Takahashi, president of the National Center of Neurology and Psychology in Japan, in an interview with Kyodo News Service Newspaper on Apr. 12, 2002 stated that “In Japan 1 out of 5 people have trouble sleeping.” Uncomfortable pillow can be one of the causes of a person having difficulty sleeping. Mental stress, because of excessive thinking, among others can also contribute to people having restless sleep.
In the investigation of Japan Patent Office, it is determined that no one pillow with both adjustable height and width is available in the market as of Jul. 28, 2003.
[Patent Document 1]Patent Official Report 2873019(Clause 2, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2)[Utility Model Document 1]Utility Model Official Registration Report3011499 (Clause 2, FIG. 1 and FIG. 3)[Patent Document 2]Registration of Official Report of2003-093212 (Clause 1, FIG. 1)[Utility Model Document 2]Utility Model Official Report3081155 (Clause 1, FIG. 1)
The Neck-Head Support Pillow presented here satisfies the need of different types of people of varying sizes. One pillow can be adjusted to solve the problem of the 3081155 and 2003-093212 pillows patented to me, Osamu Nakasato. It offers support to the head and neck and contours to the shape and size of the neck and head of the person using it.